


Take A Chance On Me

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, fridnetha, lgbt people, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: It all started in 1968 when Frida met Agnetha and instantly fell for her. Frida thought she was the only one with feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you may not like this because it involves Frida and Agnetha falling for each other. But please keep in mind that the majority of this is only fiction. There will be tons of inaccuracies and I'll probably get years wrong as well. So let's not get too hellbent over the inaccuracies. I'm more focused on the fact that two people fall in love and they just happen to be women.

In January of 1968, I was doing a TV show. I was at the mirror, fixing my makeup when I saw a gorgeous blonde behind me in the mirror. She's the most stunning blonde I'd ever seen in my life. Her long, blonde hair, her figure. I tried not think much of it. Until the moment I heard her voice.  
"Is anyone using this?" She asked.  
I looked at her, "no. Be my guest." I replied with a smile.  
The gorgeous girl smiled back at me. When she stood next to me, I turned to look at her. When she looked back at me, I saw her stunning blue eyes for the first time. The same blue eyes I fell in love with.  
"What's your name?" I asked filling our silence  
"Agnetha but you can call me Anna if you like." Anna replied.  
I'm Anni-Frid but everyone calls me Frida."  
Half an hour of talking later, it was Annas turn to go and sing. The moment I heard her sing, my heart melted. Her voice is just as anglic as she is. After the song was over and Anna came backstage, I hugged her.  
"You sounded wonderful, Anna!" I exclaimed maybe a little too enthusiastically.  
"Thank you, Frida!" Anna smiled.  
A few moments later, it was my turn.  
"Looks like I'm up." I say as I stand up and walk to the stage.  
"Good luck!" Anna called to me. I looked back to see her smiling at me. My heart was racing by now. Not only out of nerves but out of whatever I'm feeling for Anna. I walked out onstage trembling. I was so happy when it was over. It felt like the longest four minutes of my life. I walked backstage to see Anna crying. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulders.  
"What's wrong?" I asked gently.  
"Nothing. Your voice and that song are so beautiful. Sometimes music really gets to me. You know?" Anna replied through her tears.  
"Yeah. I get it. Thank you, Anna."  
A little more than an hour later, the show was done and all the performers were asked to come on stage. When that was over, we had to go. Which really saddened me because I had no idea if Anna and I would ever see each other again.  
"I had so much fun talking with you today, Anna." I said smiling.  
"Me too, Frida! We may never see each other again. I'm going to miss you so much." Anna pouted.  
"I'll miss you, too. I hope we see each other again, someday. As nerdy as I'm about to sound, let's not say goodbye. This will just be see you later."  
Anna smiled at me then hugged me tight. The hug and the smile made me weak. After, I packed my stuff and we both left.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and I never saw each other after the show in 1968. But I never stopped thinking about her. In 1969, I'd started seeing a guy named Benny Andersson. Two years later, Benny was telling me about how him and his friend Bjorn were thinking of starting a group. They guys would sing the leads and me and Bjorns wife would sing back up. One evening, we were driving to meet Bjorn and his wife.   
"Bjorn's really excited to meet you, Frida. I've heard is wife is excited, too." Benny said.   
"That's good. I'm excited too." I replied. smiling.   
When we got there, I looked at Benny and took a deep breath. We got out of the car and went up to the door. Bjorn must've heard the car because he opened the door before we even got to it.   
"Hey, Benny. How are you? You must be Anni-Frid. I'm Bjorn. Come in." Bjorn smiled.   
"Please. Call me Frida. Benny told me you're married. Congratulations!" I said.   
" Thank you! My wife is here. Would you like to meet her?"   
"I'd love to."   
"Agnetha, there's someone here who wants to meet you!" Bjorn called from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Coming!" the voice called back.   
My eyes widened when I heard her voice. I recognized it immediately. It was her. Even though we haven't seen each other in three years, I could still remember the sound of her voice.   
"Hi!" Anna smiled.   
"Anna?" I said  
"Oh my god, Frida?!" Anna came excitedly running over to me and wrapped her arms around me. My heart was racing. She's even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. "You're even more gorgeous than the first time I saw you."   
"Thank you, Frida. So are you?" I saw her blush.   
"How are you?"   
"I'm great! I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much!" Anna hugged me again.   
"I've missed you too." I didn't want the hug to end. I just wanted to hold Anna in my arms like this forever. I don't even remember what we all talked about. Annas beauty is distracting. But when I saw the guys go to another room, I was so relieved. I wanted to spend all my time with Anna.   
"Benny's so nice. How did you two meet?" Anna asked.   
"We met at Melodifestivalen in 1969. I fell for him right away. And we've been together ever since." I lied. I didn't fall for him right away. I love him but I don't feel for him what I feel for Anna. Everything I feel for Anna isn't like anything I've ever felt before. I love Anna the way I should love Benny.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us got through Melodifestivalen this year which means we're on our way to Eurovision. We have to go to Brighton in England. When we arrived in Brighton, I became nervously excited. That was when I was able to start realizing how real our career is. Anna and I were backstage, warming up our voices, doing our makeup when she reached and grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and it felt nice. It felt right and any nerves I had were gone in that moment.   
"Anna, are you ok?" I asked as I turned to her.   
"I'm really nervous, Frida. What if we don't even place?" Anna replied nervously.   
"We will. I have a feeling we will. I promise."   
I stood up, looked at Anna and hugged her one last time before going on stage. Still holding hands, we started walking. Being with Anna makes me feel like any problems I'm having are gone. She makes me feel whole.   
"You girls ready?" Bjorn asked.   
Anna and I both nodded. Then we ran out and sang Waterloo. We sat backstage waiting for the results, which seemed like forever honestly. But a man came walking up to us.   
"Are you ABBA?" the man asked.  
"Yes." Bjorn replied.  
"You guys placed first. Congratulations, you won Eurovision."   
Then the man walked away. I turned to see Anna hugging and kissing Bjorn. My happiness turned to jealousy but I couldn't show it. I then turned to hug Benny. Finally Anna and hugged again. But this one was different. The feeling, the romantic feeling, was more visible than before. I can't explain it, it was just much different in the best way possible.   
The next week, after coming back to Sweden, Anna wanted to see me. I was nervous to see her. Driving to her house, all I could think about is whether or not she knows how I feel about her. Or if she feels the same way and wants to tell me.   
"Hey! How are you?" I smiled. Hiding my nerves as I walked into Annas house.   
"I'm good. Can we talk about Eurovision?" Anna asked.   
"Of course."   
"I'm so happy we won. Thank you for calming me down. I was so nervous, you know. I really didn't think we'd place. I'm so happy you, Bjorn and Benny were there with me. I love you. I consider you to be my best friend, Frida."   
I smiled. I know her saying I love you doesn't mean the same thing to her as it does to me right now. But it was still so amazing to hear.  
"I love you, too, Anna."   
She hugged me and my heart was racing...again. It does that a lot around Anna. I heard the door open and Bjorn call for Anna. I stood up and said hi.   
"Can we maybe talk later?" I asked Anna softly.   
"Can we talk another time? Bjorn and I are going to be spending some time together the next few days." Anna replied and smiled.   
"Sure. I'll see you later." I sighed as I walked to the door.   
"Bye!"   
I drove back to be with Benny, not even hiding my feelings. I told him what happened at Annas. I need to talk to him about what I'm feeling. Or "a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter.

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. I can't keep this from Benny and I can't keep to myself anymore. After a few minutes of thinking, I got out of my car and walked into the house. Luckily, I was moving so that helped not make my nerves so obvious. Benny never said anything anyway.  
"Benny, I have to talk to you." I said as I sighed. Again.  
"Ok." he replied as we sat on the couch.  
"You have to promise me that you won't tell Bjorn and Anna. Especially Anna. I want her to hear what I'm about to tell you from me. Also, you may not like what I'm about to tell you."  
"What's going on with you, Frida?"  
"I'm in love with Anna."  
There was silence. And not the good kind. Benny stood up and started pacing back and forth. Every few seconds he'd stop, look at me, open his mouth to say something, then start pacing again. I soom heard his breath trembling and then he sniffled. I stood up and met him as he walked toward me. I just stared at him, trying to think of ways to explain myself but nothing was happening. I saw tears running down Bennys face and I hugged him. Even while we're hugging, I'm trying to think of ways to explain myself but nothing was happening.  
"Benny, listen to me. I had no plans of feeling this way about Anna. I really didn't. I don't regret it, not for a second, but I definitely didn't plan it." I finally said.  
"Have you acted on them at all?" Benny asked.  
"I haven't. At all. I love you. Plus, she has Bjorn. I don't want to be the reason they break up."  
Benny stood there, staring at me. Still not quite sure of what to say.  
"Do you think of her when we have sex?"  
"No. Only when I masterbate." I've lied to him twice. I don't love him the way he loves me and I do think of Anna when we have sex. Being honest, one time a couple weeks ago. Benny was at work, I went upstairs and started masturbating. As I was climaxing, I may or may not have called out Annas name. But he doesn't have to know about that right now. Anyway, back to this. Benny looked at me in disgust and walked upstairs. I sat back down and cried. I have no idea why, but there I was. I had to get out for a little while. I went to the bottom of the stairs to try and call him but there was no answer.  
"I'm going for a drive. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll see you in a bit? I hope." I called then left. 

**********************************************

 

I find myself driving toward Annas place. I was about to pull in the driveway when I realized her and Bjorn were spending time together. I sighed as I passed the house. A few minutes later, I pulled over. Why did I have to tell him? He doesn't deserve to have his heartbroken. But he understandably won't talk to me. Then I heard a car pull up behind mine. I see a man get out of it. It's Benny. I got out of my car and walked up to him. I wiped tears from my eyes.  
"I'm not mad that you're in love with Anna. I'm not even mad. I'm hurt that you kept this from me. And I'm hurt you lied to me all this time." Benny said in a low voice.  
"Like I said, Anna and Bjorn don't know yet so we need to keep from them. And from the public as well. The public can never know." I replied. Benny nodded in agreement. I hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry I never told you about this. I was terrified of what you'd think of me."  
Benny smiled at me and walked back to his car. As he drove by me, he smiled and waved. I got back into my car and started thinking. Again. I do a lot of that apparently. I just hope Anna isn't already suspicious of my feelings for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Australia 1976_ **

Benny and I had been talking for months about me telling Anna that I'm in love with her. It's been eight years, I really don't know how I'v kept this from her for long. I feel bad as well. She's my best friend, she doesn't deserve it. I shouldn't have kept something this important from her for all this time. I'd told her right after the show that I'd meet her in her and Bjorns hotel room. And here I am, sitting on the bed shaking and my hands are freezing because I'm so nervous. It felt like an eternity waiting for Anna to walk in. After a few more minutes of waiting, I heard the door open and a woman laughing. I'd been pacing around the room and the moment I heard that door open, I stopped dead in my tracks. When Anna saw me, she jumped.

"Oh my. Frida, you scared me. What's going on? Are you ok?" Anna laughed.

"No, I'm not. I need to talk to you. Sit down." I replied. 

"About what?"

Anna and I sat down on the bed. I couldn't even look her in the eyes and I felt myself start shaking again. I sighed then looked at Anna. Or I tried but still couldn't. 

"Hopefully you won't be mad when I tell you that I'm in love with you." That was when I looked at her, hoping she'd say something. Anything. Then she stood up and started walking around the room. 

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Anna asked in a low voice while still pacing the room. 

"Seven, maybe, eight years." I replied.

"Eight years?! Frida?! What the hell? Why have you kept this from me for so long? I don't get it. What were you afraid of?" 

"Yes, Anna, eight years. Eight years of having to not tell you, my best friend, how I was feeling. It wasn't like I could just come to you and talking about how much you mean to me and how perfect you are. It was eight years of internal torture. Believe me, there were so many times I just wanted to take you in my arms and stick my tongue in your mouth. It was also six years of lying to Benny." That last sentence slipped out. 

"Wait. Benny? Benny knows? When? How?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Frida."

"Ok. It was the week after Eurovision. I'd come to your place while Bjorn was watching Linda and while we were talking, that was when I realized I was going to tell you how I feel. But then Linda went down for a nap, Bjorn came downstairs to be with you and the moment I tried to ask to talk to you, you asked if we could talk another time. Well, here we are. It's another time...just...two years later." 

By this time, Anna and I were standing and staring at each other. Both of us were silent but still looking at each other. It was awkward for a little bit. Until Anna relaxed and walked toward me. She put her hands on my cheeks and leaned in to put her lips on mine. Her lips were soft and warm. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion and it all felt like a dream I was waiting to wake up from. I very quickly relaxed and kissed her back. Everything I'd ever heard about love being so amazing had made sense to me now. I never really knew what it felt like to feel like this. Anna pulled away and looked into my eyes. 

"I love you, Frida. I really wish you'd told me years ago, I would've left Bjorn for you." Anna said.

"You wouldn't have, Anna. Which was fine with me. But we both have to keep this a secret. From Bjorn and the fans. But especially the fans." I replied.  Anna smiled at me then nodded and leaned in to keep kissing me. Benny came in and saw us. 

"I'm so happy for you two. But Bjorn is coming so you may want to calm that down." Benny smiled.

Bjorn then came in and saw us all sitting. 

"Hey, I've been looking for all of you. We need to go to the arena. Why is your lipstick smeared?" Bjorn asked as he came in to kiss Anna.

"Oh, I was trying to get this off and clearly didn't get everything. I'll fix it right now." Anna smiled.

"Oh. Ok, well, we have to get going. The fans are waiting. I'll meet you all at the elevator." Bjorn walked out.

I went to the doorway of the bathroom and just looked at Anna. She's so beautiful, I couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she looks. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey. I know it's still really early but, what are we?" I whispered in Annas ear.

"We're nothing until Bjorn knows. I'm sorry." Anna whispered back.

"We have to go." I nodded and whispered as I smiled at her in the mirror.

Since the...whatever I have with Anna had to be kept a secret from Bjorn, the elevator was so painfully awkward. Anna and I had to be all cuddly with men we didn't really want to be cuddly with. All I could think about was Anna and how much my being so close with Benny right now killed her. I only know because I was feeling the same way watching her with Bjorn. The thought of Anna hurting was far outweighed by the thought of her kissing me again. That helped me tune out the screams and cries of joy from the fans. I looked over at Anna and saw her looking back at me. I smiled at her then winked at her. I was very well aware of the flirty looks I was giving but I was hoping Bjorn wouldn't catch me. Luckily he never did. For weeks, Anna and I would exchange looks back and forth at every opportunity we had. Even when Bjorn was in the room and if he asked we would just say it was an inside joke between the two of us and we'd smile knowing why we were really looking at each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all like this chapter. If not, tell me what you don't like and I can fix it. 

**Summer 1977**

I wanted to be at Annas side every moment of everyday. But, with us touring and trying to keep this a secret, I had to pretty much cling to Benny. Tonight's the night Anna and I finally get to have a night to ourselves, even if we are on tour, we'll make do with what we have. Benny had agreed to distract Bjorn while Anna and I do a thing. I'd gone to Annas hotel room to shut my eyes for a little while, only to wake up to the sound of the hotel door closing. I got up to see Annas beautiful face coming toward me. I ran over to her and hugged her. 

"Benny said he'd distract Bjorn while just you and I hang out tonight. Isn't that great?" I asked excitedly smiling. I saw a tear run down Annas face. 

"He knows about us." Anna said 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Bjorn knows about us, he knows we're in love." 

"Oh my god," I whispered. I ran out and started to look for the guys and heard laughing coming up the stairs. 

"Hey, Frida. I thought you and Anna were hanging out tonight." Benny smiled. 

"I need to talk to you.  ** _Now._** " 

"Ok, sure. What's going on?"

"Did you tell Bjorn about Anna and me?"

"No, I didn't. I promised you I wouldn't."

"I did," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Anna standing at the top of the stairs. I walked over to her.

"Why, Anna?" I asked softly.

"I felt bad, keeping my real feelings from him all this time. I ran out as soon as I could." 

I stood there in shock, staring at Anna and trying to think of something, anything to say to her but nothing was happening. I just walked back, passing Benny. He'd proceeded to follow me, I turned toward him. 

"No. Stay with her, please. She needs someone to comfort her and I can't do it right now. I need some time to calm down. Please, Benny. I may not be thrilled with her right now but I feel bad leaving her there by herself." I pleaded. 

Benny looked at me, smiled, nodded and walked over to Anna. I walked back to my hotel room and lied down on the bed, looked at the ceiling and started to cry. Not because I'm mad, but because I didn't expect Bjorn to find out so soon. After a few hours, I got up and called to see if Anna was in her room at all with no answer. Luckily, when I left the room, I brought the extra room key with me. I went into the hotel room to see Anna asleep. I smiled at how gorgeous she looks right now. I walked to the otherside of the bed and lied down next to her, putting my hand on her leg and gently moving my thumb back and forth. Part of me wanted to wake her up the other didn't want to bother her. I looked over at her again and started thinking about how to talk to Bjorn about this. After a few minutes of debating with myself, I gently nudged Anna awake.

"We have to talk to Bjorn about us. He has to know everything." I whispered. Anna shot up in shock. 

"He doesn't though, Frida. Him knowing about our feelings for each other is enough." Anna whispered back. 

"He doesn't need to know the dirty details but he should know more than he does. At least we can explain how this started and where. It's not right for him to be so out of the loop like this."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. We both sat there, silent and staring at each other. 

"What if he'll hate me even more?" Anna asked. 

"I doubt he hates you at all, he maybe hurt, but he doesn't hate you. Why don't you go talk to him? Tell him anything you want about us, I don't care. But be honest with him." I gently replied, smiling and putting my hand on Annas. She hugged me then got up and nervously walked out to look for the guys. 


End file.
